


Anonymous Said to obey 'n play:

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugging, Ecto-dick, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Implied Drugged Sex, Other, Predicament Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Smoking, Undertail, Xet (OC), implied non-consensual gang bang, non-con, obey 'n play, underfell Paprus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: My collecting place for Obey 'n Play drabbles.  Mind the tags and warnings, and be especially careful for non-con, drugging, and degradation warnings.





	1. Edge Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [obey 'n play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299187) by Baghead. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what-if scenario where Underfell Papyrus got added to the Ask Snas & Snansy Q's blog. (Background info here: https://obey-n-play.tumblr.com/ Definitely pay attention to all the tags and warnings, stay safe.

Their new addition was an absolute pain to deal with.  Physically strong, prone to biting, and stubborn to the point of stupidity, he was still too unruly to be completely trusted with the guests.  Xet couldn’t understand why _this_ particular addition had won the vote, but it wasn’t his job to judge.

His job was to break.

“Are you ready to behave yet, pet?”

Edge's dark glare told him otherwise, but it wasn’t long before the tall, angular skeleton broke eye contact with a shaky exhale. 

“Look at that.  You can learn,” Xet grunted, expression impassive as he circled the other skeleton.  Edge's bare bones gleamed with a thin coating of sweat, marred by fighting scars that striped his face, arms, and upper body.  A cuff around each wrist and a padlock bound his wrists to a hook in the ceiling, and a wide, metal bar parted his ankles until he was forced to balance on his toes to take the pressure off his arms.  Hours in the position had left him trembling, only just keeping himself from hanging painfully on his bound wrists to give his aching legs some relief.

Impassively, Xet reached between Edge's legs and ran a finger around the rim of his pelvic inlet.  A muffled whimper escaped the wad of padding buckled in place between the other skeleton's teeth and he visibly tensed, but didn’t pull away. 

“I guess even dense fucks like you get the message eventually,” Xet grunted, pinching the other skeleton’s pubic symphysis hard enough that he flinched.  “Maybe we’ll finally get some work out of you today.”

At the word ‘work,’ beads of sweat began to roll down Edge's face, and he pulled back from Xet’s fingers with a sharp jerk.  As though he hadn’t already spent two hours trying, he yanked on the chain locking his wrists to the ceiling, movements fluid and predatory even though he had to be close to exhaustion.  Xet rolled his eyes, lighting up another cigarette while he watched his pet struggle.  Half a dozen bites and scratches had taught him that the easiest way to deal with Snas’ idiot of a brother was to just sit back let him wear himself out.

“All done?” Xet asked once the angular skeleton’s struggles had weakened into pathetic twitches and heavy panting.  “You better save some energy for the guests,” he took a deep drag and let the smoke trickle out from between his ribs.  “You’re gonna need it.”

Briskly, Xet stubbed out his cigarette and began pumping the exposed length of the other skeleton’s spine.  Edge squealed, then choked the sound off, face glowing red with embarrassment as Xet moved his hands down into the notches where Edge's sacrum and pelvis joined.  The other skeleton jerked at the sudden change, body already slick with sweat and breath coming in hard, uneven gasps.  It wasn’t long before his magic began to form, layering his pelvic inlet with a thick, red haze.

"Come on pet, summon your pussy-" Xet broke off with a curse as Edge doubled over, magic moulding itself into a sleek, red shaft.  God damn it.

“You are a _special_ kind of dumb,” Xet growled, dragging his fingers roughly down the construct.  The other skeleton arched, eyes watering and sharpened teeth grinding into the gag’s padding with a choked yelp.  “You wanna be a idiot?  Fine, this is what we do with idiots around here.”

Edge's eyesockets widened with shock as Xet roughly wrapped his fingers around his spine, then reached inside his rib cage and seized his soul.   

"Nnnn, MMNGH!" Edge protested, frantically shaking his head as a tentacle appeared over Xet’s shoulder, and dropped a syringe into his hand.  He screeched when the tip of the needle pierced the outer layers of his soul, then broke off into a long, pained whine as the contents were injected and quickly began to spread through his system.  His cock slowly hardened, bobbing upright and glowing brighter as it responded to the aphrodisiac.  The rest of his body began to go slack, fingers uncurling and eyesockets drooping as a thin rivulet of saliva made it past the gag's absorbent material and slipped down his chin.  His legs stopped trembling and he hung limply in the wrist restraints, whimpering as he struggled to focus.

“Still there, fucktoy?” Xet growled, slapping the angular skeleton hard across the face.  Edge choked, eyelights fuzzing and head bobbing drunkenly.  This dose wouldn't last for long, but it was potent and quick acting.  Just the thing to keep the stubborn fuck from acting up during playtime.

“Time to work then,” he said, snapping his fingers.  The restraints unlocked, and Edge staggered backward, bumped into the wall, then fell to his hands and knees with a confused grunt.  Clumsily, he pawed at the gag, fingers slipping uselessly over the strap and the buckle like he'd forgotten how to use them.  Xet frowned, looking around the room.  He didn't have time to go find a proper set of handcuffs, but if Edge regained enough coherence to actually free himself...ah.

Xet retrieved the chain from its hook in the ceiling, then planted his foot between Edge's scapulae.  The other skeleton immediately collapsed, writhing feebly under Xet's heel with a weak mewl of protestation. 

"Knock it off," Xet ordered impatiently, jerking Edge's arms into place, then winding the links through and around the other skeleton's forearms. He reached the end of the chain, then secured it with a small padlock.  There, instant handcuffs. 

"Up," he ordered, yanking the other skeleton to his feet by the upper arm.  Edge was barely able to comply, stumbling as Xet half lead, half dragged him down the hall and into one of the larger rooms where guests were entertained.  Originally, Xet had planned to hang around for the first hour to make sure things went smoothly and the guests kept their requests from being too intense or overwhelming.  Now, he didn't really care.

The room was already full of anons.  They looked up eagerly when Xet opened the door, practically salivating as the bound and drugged skeleton was pushed into the room and fell to his knees on the floor in front of them.

“Don’t break him," Xet ordered drily, then closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There IS a bit of a continuity error here, because Edge has already made an appearance on the blog that this drabble is based on and he was a complete jerk but shhhh, just go with it...
> 
> Also, had to throw the original author's name in as Baghead...since that's kind of what they go with on the blog?? Lol, let me know if I should fix that XD
> 
> As always, comment away ^_^


	2. Lucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to obey-n-play:
> 
> Does Xet have a spanking bench? :9
> 
> (Another commission from Obey 'n Play for a Xet/Snas/Pup scenario! Tossed it in with this story-set to keep everything neat, must needs maintain organization of this hot mess XD)
> 
> Warnings for this one include **non-con** , **mild degradation** , non-consensual spanking, light marking, anal sex, oral sex, bondage, overstimulation, orgasm delay/denial, discipline, forced nudity, gags, vibrators, all male genitals and Xet being a terrible person. Be careful ^_^

Snas stood before Xet as instructed, struggling to keep his irritation from bubbling over into true anger.  Being pissy felt better than the alternative, which at this point was feeling anything at all about his current situation.  Irritating, sure.  But he’d take it over the raw despair that always seemed to be lurking in the back of his mind these days.  Xet would just love it if those feelings got loose and he let them drown him.  Let them turn him into an obedient little fucktoy, too broken and helpless to fight back. 

Snas curled his hands into fists and glared at the ground near Xet's feet.  Fuck him.  He'd sooner eat his fucking socks than give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing him crumble.

A lime-green tentacle curled under his chin and forced his head up.  Xet looked down at him for a moment, then grinned darkly.  "Strip."

Fuming silently, Snas reached down and jerked his shirt up over his head.  It caught on the leather collar buckled around his neck, and he angrily shook his chin to dislodge it before tossing the garment aside. 

“Everything,” Xet prompted when Snas looked up petulantly.  “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

Snas suppressed an angry huff, then unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down, stripping his socks off with the same motion.

“Satisfied?” he grumbled under his breath, kicking the resultant wad of cloth into a pile and pressing his legs together.

Xet smirked, and a tentacle scooped up Snas’ clothes and thrust them roughly into his arms.  “Fold these and put them by the door.  _Neatly_.  Didn’t your brother teach you anything?”

Snas didn’t really want to think about his brother, or what he may or may not have _taught_ him.  Swearing silently, he snatched up his clothes and walked across the small, tiled room to the door.  He made a half-assed attempt at folding them, then nudged the rumpled pile next to the wall with his foot.  That done, he continued to pick at them, smoothing out the top and placing his socks under, then on top of his shoes.  He knew he was just delaying the inevitable, but he still couldn't help wanting to stay as far away as possible from Xet and whatever fresh bucket of hell he was waiting to dish out.

“I said fold them, not turn them into a goddamn art project,” Xet finally growled warningly.

Snas reluctantly abandoned his clothes and walked back toward Xet, unable to keep himself from glancing at the ominous, multi-tiered bench sitting conspicuously in the center of the floor.  The shape was a complex and vaguely reminded Snas of a leather-padded sawhorse, but he couldn’t immediately see how he was supposed to sit on or be tied to it.

“Lie down,” Xet said, patting the bench with a self-satisfied expression.  “Facedown.  Knees here,” he added pointing to the relevant platforms.

Snas hesitated, then awkwardly began to climb into place.  Were his legs really supposed to be this far apart…?

“For god’s sake, this isn’t rocket science,” Xet growled, and several thick tentacles appeared over his shoulders and manhandled Snas’ legs into place.  Snas flinched as their warm, slick surfaces curled around his bones, holding him down with alarming strength as Xet opened up a Velcro cuff.  “There.  See?  Not difficult.”

Snas opted for sullen silence as his ankles were strapped down, then shifted a little until he could press his knees together.  There, that felt less stupid-

“Hhh,” he grunted as Xet's tentacles jerked his wrists down and strapped them into place, leaving him draped face-down across the padded top. His shoulders, elbows, and sternum immediately began to ache and he grimaced, wondering whether it was supposed to feel this like his joints were getting torn out of their sockets.  Knowing Xet, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Xet muttered, then wrapped a hand around his largest vertebrae and jerked him forward. 

“Ow?!” Snas yelped as the sudden movement forced his knees apart, then tentatively relaxed when the tension on his wrists and ankles evened out.  Oh.  All right then…

“There.  Isn’t that better?” Xet asked smugly.  Snas scowled, opting to maintain his uneasy silence as Xet ran his fingertips casually over his uplifted hip joints.  Now that he was positioned on it properly, the bench _was_ oddly comfortable. The straps were soft, and the surfaces under his knees and chest formed to his body with firm, even support.  Of course, it was also holding him prone with his ass in the air and legs spread wide apart.  The position was so blatantly suggestive that heat was already rippling down his spine, making him acutely aware of the fact that his pelvic inlet was perfectly level with Xet’s crotch.

“I asked you a question Snas.”

“AH!” Snas yelped, more out of surprise than actual pain as Xet smacked the back of his pelvis.  “Y-y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

 _Fucking asshole._ “Y-yes it feels better.”

“Yes _what_?”

“AH!” Snas yelped again, reflexively jerking against the restraints as harder smack landed on his backside.  Outraged anger and mortification sent a flash of heat prickling up the back of his neck, making him sickeningly aware of how tight and restrictive the straps were as Xet gently rubbed the place he’d just hit.  “Y-y-y-y-yes m-m-m-m-AH!”

“For fuck’s sake, this isn’t hard,” Xet snapped.  “Do you like it when I beat it out of you?  Is that it?”

“Ah, AH, AH!  AH!  NO!  NO!  PLEASE!  I DON’T LIKE IT!” Snas shrieked, clinging to the bench’s legs as smack after smack landed across his femurs and pelvis, quickly building to a sharp, stinging burn that somehow got worse with each punishing strike.  Now he felt fucking angry.  Holy fuck, he hated Xet so, goddamn much-

“Then let’s hear it,” Xet growled, and the spanking paused.  Snas flinched, bracing himself for more pain.  Instead, Xet’s fingers brushed over his ilium, then began to stroke the stinging bone.  His touch was gentle, but Snas would die before he’d admit that he found it soothing.  His body, on the other hand, was desperately pleased with the change from pain to pleasure.  Hot magic rushed eagerly over his pubic symphysis and across his pelvic inlet, settling right over the sensitive bones with needy pressure.

“Snas?”  The stroking abruptly stopped.

“Yes m- _master_ ,” Snas spat, letting everything in his tone suggest that the unearned honorific was a disgusting insult.     

 “Better,” Xet mused.  Snas flinched, then tentatively relaxed again when Xet began rubbing the insides of his femurs with slow, gentle circles.  “But there’s definitely room for improvement in your tone.  Isn’t there, pet?”

Xet’s fingers halted and Snas flinched again.  “Yes _master_ ,” he snarled, replacing the word with fuckwad, then with asshole in his mind.  Neither phrase seemed strong or descriptive enough to describe just how much he wanted to punch a hole straight through Xet’s stupid skull.

“Good boy,” Xet cooed, and Snas flushed indignantly.  “Now get your ass and cock out, I’m sick of pounding on bone.”

Snas cringed, panic freezing him in place more effectively than a hand wrapped around his throat.  Having his pelvis get smacked didn’t feel good, but ecto-flesh was easily twice as sensitive as bone.  If Xet was going to keep hitting him then he didn’t want to, holy fuck, he REALLY didn’t want to-

“Snas, that was an _order_.”

“AH!” Snas yelped as the back of his ilium was slapped hard enough to drive the front of his pelvis into the bench.  “N-n-no, i-i-it’ll h-hurt more if I d-do!” he spluttered, hunching his shoulders and drawing his knees together as much as he could.  Fuck fuck _fuck_

“Oh, I’ll make sure it hurts more if you don’t,” Xet promised darkly, punctuating the statement with another rough slap.  “Come on, you’re half formed already.”

“AH!  No, please! I-I’ll do something else, let me do something else!” Snas pleaded frantically, scrambling to think of something that Xet would let him do instead and coming up with a panicked blank.

“You don’t say ‘no’ to me Snas.”

 “AH! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE-“ Snas shrieked as Xet laid into him again, throwing his body into the bench over and over until the blows blended together into a brutal sting that overwhelmed everything else in a surge of pain.

“That’s enough of your mewling,” Xet said, pausing long enough for a tentacle to reach around his neck, force a thick, rubber ball into his mouth and buckle the attached strap around the back of his head.  “Now, you were doing something, weren’t you Snas?”

Snas shrieked again as Xet gave him a final, harsh slap, then trembled in place, struggling to catch his breath without letting saliva drip over his chin.  For some reason, having his mouth wedged open by a foreign object was oddly relieving, even though this particular gag was way too large for physical comfort.  No more talking…he could live with no more talking…

“Ass and cock.  Now,” Xet said, tone flat and cold.

Trembling and hating every aspect of Xet’s existence, Snas spat out a curse that was garbled beyond recognition by the gag and let his magic flow.  Crimson flesh immediately filled the space around his hips, belly and thighs, forming a protective layer over his abused pelvis.  It stung sharply at first, but the feeling quickly faded into a dull throb that made his newly formed ass feel hot and achingly swollen.  He shifted resentfully in the restraints as the constructs fully solidified, badly wanting to rub the sore areas.

“Finally,” Xet muttered.  Snas cringed as hard fingers pressed into his asscheeks, spreading them apart and rubbing along the gluteal folds underneath.  “Let’s see…that took you six minutes when you should have done it immediately, so I think six is your new lucky number.”

Snas inhaled sharply as something cold and slippery slipped upward between his asscheeks, then firmly rubbed itself over the puckered opening inside.

“Mmgh-“ he grunted as something that must have been a finger slowly pushed itself into his ass and was drawn back out, leaving cold, slippery wetness behind.

“You better start relaxing or this is gonna hurt,” Xet said behind him, and Snas felt two fingers force themselves inside, spreading more lube with them.  Snas closed his eyes, chest heaving as they began to pump in and out, slowly stretching him open.  The lube started out cold and it was somehow getting even colder, but it was a strange, tingly sort of chill that made him think the manufacturer had slipped some menthol or another chemical into the jell.  He darkly wished them all a lovely time in hell as Xet casually spread some over his partially-erect cock, sending a burning tingle over the construct.

“That’s right.  I want you nice and hard,” Xet murmured.

“Mnn-mnn mnn-mnn,” Snas grunted around the gag as Xet’s fingers plunged into him again.  His cock rapidly hardened, aching in the best possible way and throbbing in time with the penetrating fingers.  He badly needed something, _anything_ to rub against, but the bench conveniently had a large gap right where his cock and the lower part of his abdomen had formed.  _Fuck_ he was getting worked up fast, he needed…oh god, please…

“MMMNGH,” Snas groaned as Xet pulled out, leaving his entrance twitching impotently and the rest of him intensely frustrated.

“What, you think I’d let you off that easily after all that trouble you put me through?” Xet drawled, giving his hip a condescending pat.  Snas groaned and rocked his hips against the bench, unable to move enough to do anything other than chafe his wrists and ankles. 

“Oh, don’t worry.  I’ll let you come sometime tonight,” Xet chuckled.  Snas jerked, then wailed into the gag as something rubbery and painfully tight was rolled over the tip of his cock, squeezing along the rigid shaft and settling itself at the base with heavy, pinching pressure.  It was followed by the sensation of a cold, blunt object pressing against his ass, and he whimpered unhappily as Xet pushed it inside of him.  The lube let it slip easily inside, spreading his ass wider than Xet’s fingers had before quickly tapering down and lodging firmly into place.  A plug…?

“Don’t go anywhere,”  Xet said cheerfully, then flicked the end of the plug.  A deep, thrumming vibration zinged through the plug, sending heat and pressure surging painfully into his bound cock.  “I need to go get something.”

Snas managed to keep still until Xet left the room, then whimpered and jerked against the restraints with desperate energy.  The straps held him with ease, and the bench they were attached to didn’t even creak as he threw his weight back and forth in a vain attempt to break something.  He collapsed with a pained whine a few seconds later, eyesockets watering as the pinching sensation from the ring built to a throbbing ache.  More more more-

Snas wailed as his body tried to force an orgasm and the agony spiked, making his hips jerk forward and ass clench down around the vibrator for an achingly long moment before subsiding into painful urgency.  Trembling hard, Sans panted around the gag and squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to hold himself back.  It hurt so fucking much…

The door swung open again and Sans lifted his head, moaning pleadingly around the gag.  He’d call Xet ‘master’ fifty times and lick his shoes if he’d just take the fucking ring off and let him come…

“All right.  Get underneath him and wait.”

Snas watched with overwhelmed confusion as Pup obediently dropped to his hands and knees and crawled underneath the bench, probably settling himself somewhere near his cock.  Despite his desperation, Snas felt his face heat a little more.  No matter how much he told himself that Pup was nothing like Edge, he couldn’t help seeing his little brother in the quiet, subservient monster.  And it was ESPECIALLY embarrassing when he was this worked up and mortifyingly helpless…

“Now lick him.  Slowly.”

Sans arched with a muffled cry as a long, hot tongue curled over the head of his dick.  Pup was probably trying to be gentle, but between the ring and being denied for several minutes, he was painfully sensitive.

“More.”

Sans wailed and pulled on the restraints as a mouth enveloped his cock and began to suck, bobbing skillfully along the underside and pressing into the tip.  Holy fuck, too much, too much, too much-

“Sans, do you want to come?”

Sans reeled, dimly realizing that someone had taken out the gag.  Mindlessly, he nodded with a thin, needy whine.

“What do you say then?”

“Please master, let me come, please let me come mast-ER!”

Probably responding to an unspoken order, Pup pulled the band off and Sans jerked hard, body releasing in a single, violent surge of relief. 

“Did I tell you to stop?”

Sans yelped as Pup whined and continued, working at Snas’ softening, brutally oversensitive cock with his tongue and throat so vigorously that the sloppy, wet sounds and Pup’s eager moaning echoed through Snas' skull.

“Such a mess,” Xet sneered, looking down at him.  Snas suddenly became aware that his face was covered in saliva and tears, and the rest of him was drenched in sweat.  “You really can’t take much, can you?  A little spanking and a couple minutes of teasing?  You look like I’ve been fucking you for hours.”

Snas flushed, then spluttered as the gag was rammed back into place and Xet roughly patted his cheek.  “Let’s work on that endurance, pet.”

Snas groaned as the vibrator was turned off and pulled free, enjoying the tiny moment of relief as Pup bobbed back and forth along his cock.  The warm, wet stimulation was quickly working him up again, making his hips jerk and legs tense uncontrollably.  What little he could see of Pup definitely didn’t help.  The bench was so low that the taller skeleton was crouched underneath him on his elbows, head up and legs flat along the ground.  The phrase ‘upward dog’ came to mind, which might have been funny if Snas hadn’t been oversensitive as hell.

Behind him, Snas heard the sound of rustling cloth, then felt something intimidatingly thick rub once along his ass.  Snas braced himself-

“MMNGH!” Snas yelped as Xet thrust himself into his ass in a single, lube-slickened motion. 

“Keep going,” Xet told Pup, then began to lazily fuck him, rolling his hips and angling each stroke in a way that felt unbearably gratifying and made his inner walls tighten, drawing Xet deeper and holding him tightly. 

“Well, at least you’re a halfway decent fucktoy,” Xet sighed, tone almost bored as Snas panted and jerked between the two monsters.  “Now if you could just shut up and get going quicker.  Maybe I’ll wire your jaw shut and put some piercings in your ass.  Keep you useful more often.  Would you like that?  Being my good little fucktoy for the rest of your life?”

Xet increased the pace a little, just enough to push things over the edge-

“MHNNGHHH!” Snas moaned as he came again, entire body tensing for a long, powerful moment before he collapsed, panting and reeling from the high. 

“Faster,” Xet told Pup dispassionately.

“MMM-MMM-MMNGH!” Snas protested as Xet doubled his pace, pounding into his ass so quickly and roughly that he was overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of the sensation.  He wasn’t sure how long it took him to come again, but he felt himself fading as it happened and he eagerly welcomed the promise of unconsciousness.

“Oh, no you don’t.”

“MMNGH!” Snas yelped as Xet landed a harsh smack on his ass and the sting cut through the haze of one-too-many orgasms.  “Six is your new lucky number, remember?  You’re gonna come six times for me, and then you’re going to return the favour for Pup.  And if you fucking pass out on me…”

Sans shrieked as five, stinging slaps rained down over his backside, leaving him whimpering and trembling from head to toe as adrenaline surged through his body.

“Pup, get back to work.”

Snas nearly passed out two more times before Xet finally wrung a sixth, weak orgasm out of him.  By that time, Snas was barely aware of his surroundings, mind a muddled haze of endorphins and pained overstimulation.  A headache was starting to creep up the back of his neck and his entire ass was so fucking sore it hurt to think about it.  His vision was blurred, and his entire face was a mess of drool and tears.  His ass probably wasn’t much better either.

“Good boy Pup.  Now come out and get your reward.”

Snas blinked slowly as the gag was removed and his head was lifted up.  Pup was standing in front of him, wrists bound tightly to his sternum with several loops of rope.  His face, cervical vertebrae, and ribs were dripping with scarlet cum, saliva, and sweat.  His pants were still buttoned up, but they were noticeably tented and glowing a bright, vivid orange.

“Well Pup?  Get on with it.”

“Master, could you please help me?” he asked, voice soft and timid as he leaned back to indicate his buttoned pants and fettered wrists.

“Very well.  Since you asked so nicely,” Xet smirked.  Snas glared blearily up at him as he casually unbuttoned Pup’s pants and pushed them down to his knees.  “How about now?”

“Yes, that will work.  Thank you master.”

Snas cringed at Pup’s simpering tone and half turned his face away.  Fucking Pup was such a sub, the guy had no decency or sense of self-worth, it was disgusting and NOTHING like his brother-

“Snas?” Pup asked, very softly.

Snas looked up with a bleary glare, then hesitated when Pup looked down at him with a desperate, apologetic expression.  It almost looked like he was about to cry. 

Oh.  Fuck.  Pup didn’t want to do this either, did he?  No more than Snas did, anyway.  He was just better at playing Xet’s shitty game, and Snas was making this harder for him.

There wasn’t much room for guilt next to the exhaustion, but Snas still felt it as he shakily parted his teeth and summoned a tongue.  He had a bit of experience from the anons, and he used it as best he could to keep Pup’s cock away from his teeth and out of his throat.  Still, Pup could only be so skilled without the use of his arms, and Snas was tied to a fucking bench.  The best he could do was hold still and let his body be used until-

Pup came so gently that Snas almost didn’t notice until hot, slippery cum was dribbling down the sides of his face.

“You better fucking swallow, pet.”

Pup quickly pulled back and Snas gulped without thinking, then retched, trembling with revulsion as Pup’s musky, salty taste coated his mouth and throat.

“Look at that, you CAN follow orders after all,” Xet said smugly as Snas dropped his head to the bench and fell into muddled semi-consciousness.

 

===

 

Someone gently touched his thigh and Snas jerked away with a sharp inhale.

“Oh…oh stars, I’m sorry.  You’re…gosh, you’re really bruised up.  Do you feel ok?”

“No,” Snas croaked, forcing his eyes open.  Snansy was sitting nearby him with a bucket of water, a washcloth, and a very concerned expression.  Damn, did he really look that bad?  Groggily, Snas lifted his head and squinted down at himself.  He was naked and still had a partial ecto-body, but his arms, legs, and ribs were surprisingly clean.  His ass, on the other hand, was crusted with lime-green and scarlet fluids, and the flesh forming his backside and thighs was such a dark, angry red that it was almost purple.  Dark stripes were visible along the edges where the bruising met Snas' own natural red, spaced a few inches apart in bands of four.  It took him a second to realize that they were the imprints of Xet's fingers.

“Can…can’t you dispel all this?  It would probably make you feel better…?” Snansy asked worriedly, wringing the washcloth between his hands before dropping it back into the bucket. 

“Oh…ok…”  Snas closed his eyes and tried, reaching inside himself for the threads of magic he could pull to make the ectoflesh dissolve.  The second he found them, a stinging surge of agony shot through his mind and he tensed with a short cry.

“Hurts…it hurts, I _can’t I can’t_ ,” he sobbed, feeling overwhelmed, worthless, and completely used up.  Goddammit, why couldn’t Snansy just fucking leave him alone?  It didn’t matter if he was clean, he didn’t want it anyway.  He just wanted everyone to GO AWAY-

“Snas?” Pup said very quietly.  “Hey.  It’s ok.  Shhhh, stay calm.  Can you look at me?”

Shaking and overwhelmed, Snas looked up.  The hurt, betrayed emotions he felt whenever he saw Pup came to the forefront of his mind, making him want to cry harder as the skeleton’s gold-fanged face came into view.

“Good, that’s good.  You’ll feel a lot better if you can dispel, I promise.”  Pup gave him an encouraging smile and reached forward.  “Is this ok?”

Snas cringed, but didn’t move away as Pup gently placed a hand over his cheekbone.

“Just relax.  It’s over,” Pup murmured, rubbing a thumb over Snas’ zygomatic arch as he spoke.  “You were so brave and strong.  We’ll take care of you, now.  You did such a good job…”

Snas felt tears overfill his eyesockets and he sobbed once, staring into Pup’s eyes and letting himself be held.  He could let it go, it was ok…Pup didn’t think…didn’t think that he was…

The constructs twinged sharply, then dissolved.  The agony dissipated with them, leaving him feeling light, floaty, and completely exhausted.  His pelvis and femurs still ached from their earlier beating, but the pain was muted, and would probably be gone by morning.  Thank god...

“S-sorry, I’m s-sorry, I'm sorry” he sobbed into Pup’s hand, trembling so hard his bones started to click together.  Pup shushed him, gathering his head and upper body into his arms and holding him close.  Snas hesitated, then shamelessly buried his face in Pup’s jacket and clung to him needily.  The smell was wrong, but he couldn’t help wondering how this would feel…

He wanted so, very badly to hear the affirmation and encouraging words that Pup was saying from his brother, and it almost scared him how irresistibly good they sounded coming from Pup instead.

“Good boy,” Pup murmured, and Snas broke into quiet sobs.  He felt Snansy squeeze in beside him and rub his shoulder, saying nothing but providing his warm presence.  It felt so nice…

Snas didn’t have much energy left for crying.  He barely lasted six minutes before collapsing between Pup and Snansy, and falling deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the most interesting thing I found out of writing this is what a terrible, IRL dom Xet would be. He sucks at aftercare, never checks in on how his sub is doing, and don't even get me started on his views around consent. Still a fun headspace to write from though, especially when we're in OVERWHELM THE SKELE and BEAT HIM INTO SUBMISSION mode. : 9
> 
> Curious about commissions? More info [here.](https://ravvi-k.tumblr.com/post/167932441348/supportcommission)


End file.
